The Proposal(s)
by Pseudorific
Summary: This was it. Everything was planned down to the smallest of details. The staff were in on it. The location was perfect. The place was perfect. Hell, even the theme was perfect. Now all he had to do was present the black box and the ring within and pray to the Gods (especially Aphrodite) that Nico would say yes.
1. Dinner Date

"_Percy planned the perfect date, with dinner on a fancy restaurant and all, but when they were ordering, Jason and Piper walked into the place and ruined Percy's plans." – Percico-feels_

As requested. The first attempt: dinner date.

* * *

Today was the day. Percy just knew it. He had planned everything down to the smallest possible detail and had, in his opinion, booked the perfect place in the most picturesque location he could find, and by the gods he'd looked. The place he had booked was a quaint little restaurant near the waterfront. He had even tipped off the staff to keep the table closest to the window empty for him. They had been all too agreeable when he had mentioned the purpose. The whole arrangement had taken a few days to set up, what with the drastic need for organisation to ensure everything went as planned and Percy striving for nothing but perfection throughout.

Everything was ready. He had even gone back to the restaurant that very morning to check and double check everything. Now he just had to tell Nico.

He walked back in to the lounge of the apartment he and Nico owned, small and neat. Camp had witnessed a rise in the number of half-bloods being claimed by their godly parent (as they had sworn to do so) and had to make space for them. Some older campers voluntarily left the camp, returning often to perform certain duties. Nico and Percy themselves were prime examples of this: Percy returned to help Chiron instruct the younger campers in sword combat while visiting Camp Jupiter to uphold his position as Praetor, Nico returned to Camp Jupiter, usually with Percy, to represent Camp Half-Blood as the Ambassador of Pluto. He and Nico had decided to get an apartment after the slightly messy break-up with Annabeth and months later they had ended up involved with one another. He looked around and found Nico sitting on the couch, deeply engrossed on a book. Percy smiled and drew his attention.

"Get your coat on Nico, time to go." Nico looked over the back of the couch and raised an eyebrow.

"Where're we going?" He asked. He marked the page of his book carefully and set it on a table.

"It's a surprise. C'mon." Percy motioned, beckoning Nico towards the door. Nico, with suspicion in his eyes, grabbed his aviator jacket and shrugged it on his shoulders. They left the apartment, locking it behind them and Percy took the lead, Nico trailing behind him, still suspicious. "We're not shadow travelling. You won't enjoy it if you're half asleep." Percy said simply, striding ahead of Nico. Nico huffed and caught up with him.

"You're being awfully secretive." Nico glanced next to him, his hands falling into his aviator jacket pockets. "Mind telling me which of the Gods is controlling you?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, a smirk on his face. "It's Shush, the God of You'll-Find-Out."

"Lamest God ever." Nico countered.

* * *

They arrived at the quaint little restaurant near the sea after a small trek and a risky trip on the bus (Percy had to stop Nico from looking out of the window every few seconds, fearful of a monster attack) and a genuine look of surprise crossed Nico's face.

"An Italian restaurant? This is new, even for you Percy." He looked to the side at his companion and his face creased with further suspicion.

"It's been a while since we had the opportunity to actually relax, so I thought I'd treat us to a meal." They entered, Percy casting a sneaky wink towards the staff and a miniscule gesture towards Nico. A waiter intercepted them immediately and showed them to their table: tucked in a neat corner by the clearest window that granted them a perfect view of the sea and the setting sun. Percy pulled Nico's seat out and pushed him in when he sat down, sitting down himself after.

"You're being unusually gentlemanly." Nico said suspiciously, glancing down at the menu in front of him and the choices. He noticed, to his amusement, that each meal was in Italian. It'd be fun watching Percy order without knowing what the food was. He raised an eyebrow when Percy, in a fluent Italian accent, ordered his meal flawlessly. Nico ordered his and folded his arms, staring directly at Percy. "What's your game tonight, Jackson? A surprise meal in a lovely little restaurant, a perfect view of the sea, and you recited a meal in flawless Italian… I must admit, I am suspicious."

"You make me sound like such a bad boyfriend," Nico flinched at the name, still not used to the term. "Like I don't always go to this much effort usually."

"But you don't. Usually we just end up beating the crap out of each other and laughing about it afterwards." Percy laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Touché. You got me on that one." Percy leaned forward, a smile coming to his lips and a gleam in his eyes. He folded his menu up and set it aside on the table, interlocking his fingers and looking keenly at Nico who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Anyway, you're right. I didn't just bring us here on a whim. This does have actual meaning." He separated his hands, one of them digging under the table in his pocket and gripping the small black box. "Will—"

"Percy? Nico? Hey guys!" Nico and Percy tore away, Percy cursing to the Gods for his bad luck, and looked over at the new arrivals. With an arm wrapped around her hips keeping her close, his blonde hair falling normally across his face and his grin conveying the usual level of arrogance, Percy couldn't help but curse Jason Grace for appearing there and then with Piper. He could have drawn his sword there and then in frustration, though he refrained from doing so.

"Jason, Piper! Hey!" Nico turned and called them over. They joined them, pulling two chairs up and sitting at the table. Percy half-smiled, half fighting a twitch setting in and restraining himself from punching Jason. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came here to get something to eat; we've heard some good things about this place." Piper spoke up, adjusting her coat and looking between Percy and Nico with a raised eyebrow. "What were you two doing here?"

"Same reason, really. Percy thought it'd be nice to surprise me with a meal out so here we are." Percy nodded, still cursing his luck.

"Yeah… just to get something to eat." Piper looked at him, sensing something else but let it drop.

"Great. Mind if we join you?" Jason asked, leaning further in on the table. Nico shook his head and Percy just shrugged. "Great!"


	2. Anniversary Night

Percy had recovered, albeit slowly, from his failed attempt to propose in the restaurant. Piper and Jason had stayed right through the meal and dessert; they even walked them halfway home, not risking four demigods on the same bus. Piper had clearly picked up on Percy's underlying disappointment towards the meal, but she said nothing, only giving Jason the occasional pointed look, signalling it was their time to leave. Nico, however, was surprisingly happy after the whole thing.

They arrived to the room much as they had left it – clean on the surface but, below that, they both knew it was a mess. Percy busied himself with cleaning while Nico jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on, glancing curiously at Percy every now and again.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why're you tidying?" Nico piped up, lowering the volume on the TV. Percy paused and glanced over at him.

"It was annoying me." Nico rolled his eyes and muttered "Neat-freak" under his breath. Percy smirked and continued tidying.

* * *

Several weeks after the restaurant ordeal, Percy had thought up another plan to propose to Nico. This time, he had decided, he would cook a meal on the night of their anniversary (because they both tracked how long they'd been an item) and drop the question then. He dared not call it perfect but it was romantic, to say the least. All the essentials bought, composing of the food and romantic mood lighting his mother had recommended, he began attempting to cook.

After a few failed attempts and some wasted ingredients, Percy huffed impatiently and pulled out his phone. Usually he avoided using it, but this situation demanded a feminine touch, so he called the only person who could possibly salvage the situation: his mum.

He could almost see the smile on her face when she picked up. "Hello, Percy. I can probably guess why you're calling."

"How'd you guess?" Percy replied, switching the gas stove on and lighting it. He arranged pots and pans and the ingredients for the third time that afternoon and sighed into the receiver. "Yeah. Cooking problems."

Sally laughed, recalling memories of Percy's attempts at cooking in the past, but quickly began instructing Percy what to do, hoping to save her son's kitchen from permanent damage.

* * *

Mother really did know best, and thanks to her, Percy had managed to save the dinner from certain doom. Now safely simmering and the meat safely cooking at a stable temperature, compared to the fluctuating temperature it had endured under Percy's care, Percy could finally admire his – or rather, his mum's – handiwork. He made a mental note to thank her again later on. Sighing in relief, he grabbed the other items Sally had recommended and turned his attention to the dining area, attached to the small kitchen they had.

Haphazardly placing candles here and there and lighting them, decorative pieces in every other place, and dimming the lights slightly, Percy, heaving with exhaustion, ran over to the stove and turned everything off. Everything was set: the food was ready, the table was set and the décor was romantic.

* * *

Nico walked in, closing the door behind him and shrugged off his aviator jacket, which still fit him quite well, even after all their past ordeals. What he saw shocked him, his jaw visibly dropping. He took a moment to register what he saw before voicing his disbelief.

"Percy Jackson, is that really you wearing that apron, or are you some monster luring me to my death with a meal?"

"A bit of both, really." Percy smirked, tugging off the apron and throwing it over the hanger. He gestured towards the chair, pulling it out for Nico to sit on and tucking it in after him. Nico looked around and smiled.

"You've pulled out all of the stops. Candles, lighting and even the smell."

"You're forgetting my wonderful cooking." Came Percy's reply as he placed a steaming plate in front of Nico, putting another in his own place before he too sat down for the first time that afternoon. "So how was today?"

Nico shrugged. "Just a routine patrol. Chiron was getting paranoid that there were more and more monsters gathering in the area." Percy smiled, sipping lightly from his drink.

"Can't be helped. There're so many half-bloods around now, not to mention the large population living in the city. Present company included." Nico smirked, sipping from his own glass. They both began to eat, idly chatting about their own days – Percy purposely leaving out the kitchen disaster, Nico didn't need to know that – and both wondering how Percy had managed to pull off an edible meal.

"Which god did you pray to this time?" Nico asked, taking another bite and smirking.

"The strongest of them all: mom."

Nico laughed and continued eating. Percy, working up the courage, took a sip from his drink and smiled.

"So, Nico." Nico looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What would you say if I—"

Nico's phone sprang to life, ringing madly in his pocket. Muttering an apology and with Percy rolling his eyes, Nico checked the caller ID and answered it.

"What's up, Frank?" Percy couldn't tell what was being said, but Nico's face seemed to drain of what little colour it had. The room became deathly silent, even dropping a few degrees, and Nico's fork dropped onto his plate. "A-Alright Frank, just calm down. We'll be there in a sec'." Nico ended the call, turned around and looked at Percy with wide eyes. "It's Hazel. She's in labour now."

"You're joking?" Percy asked in disbelief. Both happy for Hazel and the imminent birth and disappointed at the yet again foiled proposal, they both stood up and, without looking back at the meal, threw on their coats and, Nico gripping Percy tight, shadow-travelled to the hospital.


	3. We're Going Where?

This time, it was perfect. Percy had decided on the location of this next, and hopefully last, proposal attempt. Europe. They were going to Europe. Completely leaving the States and leaving the Romans and Greeks behind them and going to a place far away. With Plane tickets booked and luggage packed (again with the help of his mother) the only thing remaining was to tell Nico. Screw the cliché – the slow, painfully-slow build-up of wonder – Percy was diving into this one head first.

Their flight was at 10:45pm and they were expected to land at 06:07am (according to the time zone they lived in). Fortunately for Percy, Nico didn't sleep until the ungodly hours of the morning so waking him up wouldn't be a problem. Getting him to move without alerting him to his intentions, on the other hand, would be a problem.

Never one to be discouraged, Percy dove straight in. Sally was waiting in a car outside with the luggage already sneakily packed away, so Percy went for it. Opening the door to their bedroom (Nico had finally consented to the name months ago), he tossed the aviator jacket in his hand to Nico, who was sitting quietly, reading on the bed. He raised an eyebrow, looking between the jacket and Percy, closing his book and setting it aside.

"Get your coat on. We're going out." Percy said, turning with a smile etched on his face. Nico slowly sat up and pulled the coat towards him, putting it on while casting a suspicious glance towards Percy.

"Where're we going at this time of night?" Nico asked, shrugging the jacket on his shoulders while grabbing the book he had put down. Percy turned and smiled.

"We're going on an adventure. You'll see."

* * *

Nico was surprised to see the waiting car – how had he not heard it pulling up? He was even more surprised to see Sally Jackson sitting in the front seat, Paul next to her. Pulling his seatbelt on, he looked between the two and Percy, frowning.

"So where are we going then?" Sally looked back from the driver's seat and smiled, winking at Nico.

"You'll see, Nico." She said, and that was that. They drove off and through the early night, with Nico constantly quizzing Percy, Sally and Paul in turn about where they were going, but none of three would tell him any more than they already had. Percy had a permanent smirk throughout the short car ride while Nico wore a constant frown. When they pulled up outside the airport, Nico looked on in surprise, and a hint of fear.

"We're going on a plane?" He turned to look at Percy, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Zeus'll blow us to pieces."

Paul turned and smiled. "Percy's spent the last month making offerings to Aphrodite and hopefully she got the letter."

"Letter?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I sent a letter to Lady Aphrodite and begged her to get us safe passage. I told her why it would be to her benefit and, well… we're still here, so it's gone well by the looks of it."

Paul and Sally unloaded the luggage from the back of the car, Percy helping them get the bags and suitcases out and set up properly.

"I was wondered where all my stuff had went!" Nico exclaimed, pointing at the bulging black suitcase next to the green. Percy merely smiled. Paul took the lead, pulling Percy's suitcase while Sally pulled Nico's. Once they had reached the check-in, Percy kissed Sally goodbye and hugged Paul, Nico hugging them both, and the two left, leaving Percy and Nico to go on.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Nico said, glancing towards the reception desk. Percy merely smiled and handed over his passport. The lady looked expectantly to Nico, who flicked his hand in her direction. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she blinked and scanned Percy's passport, repeating the movement twice, and handed Percy his ticket. They lifted their suitcases up and pushed them onto the conveyor belt and watched them drift out of sight. Armed with only their hand luggage, and Anaklusmos safely in Percy's back pocket, they walked on towards their gate. Percy kept the two tickets close to him, refusing to let Nico see them, and glanced at him.

"Since when did you know how to use the Mist?" He asked. Nico shrugged nonchalantly and looked around the airport.

"Hazel taught me. It would've been a bit weird if I flashed a passport with a pre-1940s date of birth, right?" Percy hummed and led the way to their gate, sitting in the waiting area. Nico glanced up at the departures and spotted their gate. "Aha! We're going to… Stockholm? Why Stockholm?" Nico asked.

"Maybe I want to see if Stockholm Syndrome works with a kidnapped boyfriend?" Percy smirked, refusing any more questions. Nico crossed his arms in annoyance and looked out the window, watching various planes land and take off.

* * *

They spent the time waiting in the terminal with Percy leaning against Nico who read from his book to him. Just when Percy had started to doze off, he was roused by an announcement, informing him that their flight was now boarding. They both stood up and collected their hand luggage, walking forward to the gate entrance. Percy handed the two tickets over, receiving the other halves, and they boarded the plane. Much to Nico's surprise, they stopped at the first class compartment and Percy gestured for Nico to sit by the window. The two sat down and Nico looked around, a sense of wonder as he looked.

"Have you ever been on a plane before, Nico?" Percy asked, stowing the hand luggage under their seats.

"Not that I can remember… we didn't have commercial airlines back then. Why did we have to come by plane, though? I could've shadow travelled us both there."

"You would've been too tired for any fun if you shadow travelled 6,000km. This prevents your exhaustion, though we'll have to suffer from jetlag."

"Jetlag?" Nico asked, now looking out of the window and watching the busy runway.

"The literal hell on Earth… but you'll find out soon enough." Nico nodded absentmindedly, watching as the air hostesses and air hosts wandered down the aisles, making sure everyone was comfortable and had their safety belts on. He was shocked when he felt the plane moving and jumped when the pilot introduced himself and ordered the cabin crew to their seats. He grabbed Percy's hand when the plane started moving and nearly crushed it during take-off.

* * *

The flight, in Percy's opinion, went smoothly, aside from his aching hand. He was now returning the favour, with Nico laying across Percy's lap, his head supported by a pillow while Percy ran a hand through Nico's hair and read from his book to him. Percy was slightly surprised that Nico had managed to fall asleep so easily on his first flight, but continued reading aloud.

They landed hours later, with Nico rubbing his eyes and looking around the airport, hearing scrambled bits of Swedish. Percy surprised him by pulling him aside and taking a quick picture (with Nico scowling afterwards when he had woken up enough to realise Percy had got a 'selfie' of the two of them) before leading him to collect their luggage. Percy, also surprisingly, didn't lead the way to the airport exit. He instead led Nico to another check-in counter and collected two more tickets – Nico managing to summon enough energy to use the mist – and walked towards another gate entrance.

Nico, thoroughly drained from the plane travel and the jetlag setting in, fell asleep quickly next to him, waking up a while later, what felt like an hour, when Percy stood up to lead them onto the second plane. Nico grumbled, diving into the first class booth and strapping himself in. Once the plane had levelled out, he was back to his place on Percy's lap, relaxing as Percy read to him.

The flight was much shorter than the first one, only a couple of hours. Nico woke as he felt the plane drop and level as it began its descent and sat up sluggishly, strapping himself in. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, looking at the wide-awake Percy.

"Where are we now?" He asked. Percy turned and smiled, glad that Nico was properly awake.

"Welcome to Kiruna, Nico. We're in Northern Sweden now."

"Are you going to tell me why we're in Sweden yet?"

"Nope."

* * *

They landed soon after and made their way through the terminal, heading to customs. Surprisingly different to their own airport customs, Nico and Percy bemusedly stepped forward to the lady at the counter. Her hair was long and flowed easily to her hips, in curly waves of silk gold and dazzling bright blue eyes looked directly at Percy and gave him the impression she was reading his mind. Her skin possessed a healthy glow and was free of all beauty marks – Percy could not spot a single scar, freckle or spot. She smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth, and asked his passport. He handed his over and she scanned it, and looked between the photo and Percy's face, before nodding. She turned around and Nico prepared to use the mist, but the gate in front of them opened.

"Alright, you two can go on through now. Everything checks out. Welcome to Kiruna." She smiled again, revealing the set of perfect white teeth. Percy and Nico walked through, the lady flashing a particularly bright smile at Nico.

They quickly collected their luggage and belongings and walked outside. There they spotted a sign – much to Percy's surprise – that read "Jackson & Di Angelo". They walked over and the driver opened the door for them, another coming around and putting their luggage in the boot. Percy looked between the two, befuddled, but shrugged and sat down anyway, with Nico promptly following.

"That was weird… that customs officer didn't ask for my passport. She didn't ask for anything…" Nico said, looking out of the window as they drove off.

"Best not to question it… gods know what's happening. On the bright side – we're in Sweden!"

* * *

They arrived at the hotel a while later and quickly unpacked. Nico glanced at a clock as he walked in and groaned.

"It's only the afternoon? Are you kidding me?" Percy patted him on the shoulder, having already showered and changed into fresh clothing.

"The day's still young, Nico. Go get changed and I'll show you the real reason we're here.

Half an hour later, Nico was fully showered and in fresh clothes, being led down the hall and to the elevator by an eager, smiling Percy.

Nico's face when they finally arrived at the huge slope was a picture. Percy captured the image sneakily with his camera.

"All the way to Sweden to ski? I like it." Nico said. They walked up to the entrance office, Percy handing pre-booked tickets to the man behind the counter. They gathered the equipment and headed outside, Percy crouching down and helping Nico get his gear on before putting his own on. They caught the nearest ski lift and got off near the top, slowly making their way to the top of one of the slopes.

"Ready, Nico?" Percy asked, smirking as he effortlessly guided himself to Nico's side. Nico frowned and looked at the slope, before nodding. "Go then!" Percy reached out a hand and pushed Nico, who skidded forward and down the slope, with Percy in quick pursuit, laughing behind him. They gathered speed, weaving from one side to the other, laughing wildly with their hair flying across their faces.

It was going well; Percy weaving from Nico's left to his right and laughing, until Nico's skis snagged on a rock and he tripped, his leg twisting awkwardly as he tumbled. He came to a stop slowly, Percy skidding and heading immediately over to him. He touched Nico's leg and his hand shot away when Nico yelped. He tilted Nico's head back, checking for injuries before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Damn, Nico, are you alright?!" Nico yelped in response. Percy yanked his own skis off and got closer to Nico, looking around desperately. Another skier, a young girl with eerily familiar blonde hair and blue eyes skidded to a stop next to him and pulled her own skis off, running over to them.

"What happened?" The girl asked, sitting down and looking over Nico, glancing once at his leg. Percy shook his head, failing to get the words, but the girl merely nodded her head. She took Percy's and her own skis and stood them next to each other in an 'x' shape and stood up, looking back up towards the slope. Percy looked between the skis and the girl, confused, as he held onto Nico's hand that was squeezing mercilessly on his own. The girl caught the confused look but turned back to face the slope. "Emergency situations say that you need to make yourself as noticeable as possible… the x lets Ski Patrol know we need medical help." Percy nodded numbly while Nico panted in pain.

Sure enough, Ski Patrol arrived minutes later with a sled. The two men in red took one glance at Nico who was clutching his leg in pain before they eased Percy aside and set about guiding Nico safely onto the sled. Once that was done and he was safely strapped in, Percy turned to the girl, wordless thanks etched on his face. The girl smiled, her bright white teeth blending in with the pure white snow, before she gathered her own skis, waved farewell, and glided off. Percy placed a hand on the sled and they started moving, making their way to the nearest ski station.

With no hospitals on sight, a mountain rescue helicopter was called and within minutes, Nico and Percy were heading to the nearest hospital at speed. They arrived quickly and Nico was immediately rushed in, sent for an emergency x-ray and was being tended to by a doctor. He was out of the x-ray and in a bed soon enough, while Percy sat waiting impatiently in the waiting room. When Nico came out, reporting no major damage but a broken leg and sporting a weak smile, relief flushed across Percy's face.

Nico and Percy were led aside by the doctor, into a smaller room where they set about putting a cast on Nico's leg. The adrenaline out of his system, Percy reached clumsily into his back pocket and pulled out a small black case. Nico's eyes flocked to the box and a mix of confusion and surprise crossed his face. The doctor noticed it and smiled when Percy lowered himself to one knee and, opening the case, smiled.

"Nico di Angelo… it's taken three failed attempts to get here: a restaurant date that was unfortunately interrupted by the untimely arrival of Jason and Piper; a romantic dinner on our anniversary that was unfortunately and fortunately interrupted by Hazel's labour and the welcoming of a beautiful new child to our lives and this, a surprise vacation to Europe to enjoy a fortnight of relaxation and skiing. I guess this is as successful as my attempts will get, as I dare not attempt to plan a proposal again for fear of something worse happening to you. So, Nico di Angelo… will you marry me?"

Nico smiled, looking warmly down at Percy as the doctor rose and supported him.

"Of course I will, fishstick." Percy grinned and took the ring, sliding it onto Nico's left ring finger. He pulled Nico into an awkward hug, avoiding hitting his leg. "I guess this trip wasn't entirely unsuccessful then?" He whispered, pulling away from the hug and pressing a kiss against Percy's lips.


End file.
